Anne Maria and Jo
This page is biased yet amazing Most important conflict ever existing You know you like it, don't lie Because if you do, you will die This page is so fucking hot It burned the eyes of my cat The End This page focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Jo. Overview Anne Maria and Jo do not get along from the moment they meet. After being placed on the same team, Jo has little patience with Anne Maria's laid back attitude and criticizes her for her lack of contribution for the team. Anne Maria, on the other hand, never listen to her orders, and often goes against Jo. The two of them often exchange insults with each other, which sometimes end up becoming physical fights. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! As Anne Maria jumps on the trampoline, she slams repeatedly on the totem pole. An annoyed Jo "helps" her by kicking the trampoline away. Truth or Laser Shark Anne Maria and Jo lock horns during the first part of the challenge, with the former wanting to quit and the latter wanting to win. Ice Ice Baby While Jo climbs the cliff, Anne Maria remains on the ground styling her hair, so in order to get her head into the game, Jo calls her out, insulting her hairstyle. Upon hearing this, Anne Maria angrily clenches her spray can in frustration and climbs up the mountain to get back at Jo. Upon reaching the top, Anne Maria attempts to punch Jo but accidentally hitting Brick instead. During the second challenge, Jo once again notices that Anne Maria lacks team effort and tells her to participate but the latter refuses. Jo finally forces her back into the game by throwing her spray can out of the fort. Frustrated, Anne Maria vows to get back at Jo. Annie and Jo 2.png|Anne Maria is about to punch Jo... Annie and Jo 3.png|...but Jo dodges Anne Maria, causing her to punch Brick. Annie and Jo 4.png|Jo about to throw Anne Maria's hairspray out of the fort. Finders Creepers When Jo insults Brick, Anne Maria comes to his defense and joins the rest of the team in criticizing Jo's leadership. After Anne Maria finds the next clue on the gravestone, she starts boasting, but Jo angrily yells at her to hurry up. Anne Maria irritatingly tells Jo to "keep her sweatpants on." Later, when Cameron and Jo journey to the entrance of the cave, Cameron suggests to Jo that they should wait for Anne Maria and Mike (who are busy making out), but she scoffs at the idea and enters the cave herself. Backstabbers Ahoy! At the start of the challenge, Anne Maria gets annoyed at Jo's entitled attitude and simply allows her to dive into the water. Later during the challenge, Anne Maria cheers for her aggressively. At the end of the day, when Dawn is framed for being a thief, Anne Maria scolds her, but Jo promptly stops Anne Maria by pushing her back, wanting to punish Dawn first over everyone first. Runaway Model While the girls are using the communal washroom, Jo and Zoey are choking on Anne Maria's hairspray. As the three girls mock each other, Jo proceeds to shave her armpit hair, much to the other girls' disgusts. As the campers gather near the stage, Jo and Anne Maria insult each other again after Jo talks badly about fashion. After Zoey styles the team's maggots, Anne Maria dislikes it but Jo objects that it is fine as they will not waste time on styling it. During the last part of the challenge, Anne Maria helps to apply makeup on Jo and is shocked to see what Chester did to her. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste After Jo and the Toxic Rats are captured by Ezekiel's giant gophers, Jo calls Anne Maria "Helmethead" and yells at her to tell her "freaky boyfriend" to release them. Trivia *Both have been the first female to be eliminated from their teams at one point in the show. **Anne Maria is the first female to be eliminated from the Mutant Maggots, while Jo is the first female to be eliminated from the Villainous Vultures. See also Category:Interactions